


Among The Dead

by moratti



Series: Among The Dead [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti





	Among The Dead

斯夸罗咬开瓶盖，瞥了受伤的左臂一眼，直接将双氧水倒在了伤口上。

他有足够的忍耐力去无视掉伤口上烧灼一般的剧痛，这对他来说简直是家常便饭。如此反复了两三次，估摸着应该已经清理干净了，他才抬起头看向对面的人，“绷带。”他言简意赅地命令道，一边试图凭借自己的力量站起身来。

刚站起多出窗台一个头的高度，楼下一排密集的子弹便招呼了上来。虽说是及时避开了，但偏偏又将刚消完毒的伤口往墙上蹭了一下，覆盖着一层白色泡沫的组织表层又嵌进了些扎人的细小颗粒。这回他没忍住，扯开嘴角呲了一声。

库洛姆看着他一系列自虐般的行为，不着痕迹地叹了口气，“我说了我可以——”

“不用。”对方却是相当直截了当地拒绝道，“绷带。”

库洛姆盯着他的伤口沉默了几秒，放弃似的从包里翻出医用绷带，猫着腰往斯夸罗的方向摸索了过去，“我想我应该有权利阻止你乱来。”顿了一下，又补充道，“在这种时候耍脾气是没有用的，斯夸罗先生，你的伤势加重的话，我们都得死。”她抓住对方几乎快要失去知觉的左臂，小心地避开了义肢的接口。斯夸罗皱着眉试图抽回手臂，但很快他就懊恼地发现它已经使不上力气了。

“如你所见，这栋建筑已经被包围了，我不觉得你现在这样可以活着杀出去。”她用棉签蘸了双氧水仔细地替他的伤口消毒，这才发现他刚才是就着擦破的衬衣直接处理伤口的，现在那些覆盖住伤口的部分已经和血肉黏在了一块，“——我以为你至少会有处理伤口时应该把附近的布料撕开的常识。”她试着将那点残破的布料撕下来，但马上就打消了这个念头。

“啰嗦，缠上绷带就完事了。”斯夸罗相当不耐地说道，她贴在他手臂上的温度让他感到莫名的烦躁。他从来不习惯把伤口交给别人处理，尤其对方还是个女人。

库洛姆只好作罢，最后清理了一遍伤口便扯过绷带替他缠上。

——如果能活着出去就好了。她想。

 

落得如此境地倒也不是完全意想不到的。

其实早在半年前一些在意大利也算是举足轻重的黑手党家族像是商量好了一般陆续找彭格列进行所谓谈判的时候，泽田纲吉就已经隐约觉察到蹊跷了。只是他那时什么都没有说，一个一个地推掉了谈判，不打算作任何回应。

本以为事情会就此告一段落，但事实证明他实在太低估那些老狐狸的野心了。

泽田纲吉是什么人，意大利最强黑手党家族彭格列的年轻首领。

——在黑手党的世界，年轻可不是所谓的资本，它只能证明你即使心狠手辣诡计多端也不过是个毛头小子罢了。你还没有积累足够的阅历足够的人脉，更重要的是，你凭什么让那些在这个世界叱咤风云数十年的前辈向你低头。

提摩太是个聪明的老头，重点是他足够老，所以没人敢挑战他手下的彭格列。但不敢不代表不想，嗜血的秃鹫们早就虎视眈眈地等着瓜分这块鲜美的肥肉了。

泽田纲吉就是在这样的注视之下接手彭格列的。

他足够强大，或者说彭格列足够强大，所以野兽们依旧踌躇不前地等待着最佳的时机，直到彭格列在与势力不输给自己的密鲁菲奥雷的冲突中取得了胜利并且将白兰·杰索送进了监狱，成为了真正意义上实至名归的「最强」。

没有对手是可怕的，因为这意味着所有人都会是你的对手。

清剿密鲁菲奥雷之后不久便是接二连三的谈判邀请，至于内容不得而知。再然后，大约四个半月之前，秃鹫们便开始了对彭格列的联合围剿。

即使是脆弱易折的树枝，一团簇的时候也是很难折断的。

 

库洛姆放下对讲机，再次看向对面的斯夸罗，“还是无法和总部取得联系。”

对方不置可否地哼了一声，颇带嘲讽意味地说道，“总部？谁知道是不是已经被攻破了呢？”说着他试着活动了一下左手，依旧无法使上力气。

她本想说，瓦利亚恐怕也是凶多吉少，但犹豫了一下还是放弃了。在这种事情上，对方的觉悟绝对不会比她少。即使表面依旧是自命不凡的模样。“我想我们应该先换一个更方便活动的房间。”

对方显然想的和她一样，没等她说完，视线便穿过隔壁的大厅往最东侧的那间看起来以前应该是个书房的房间看了过去。那里从建筑的整体构造来说就是个死角，唯一的一扇窗户还被两架歪歪斜斜靠在一起的残破书柜挡住了大半。

唯一棘手的是，从这里过去必经的那个大厅，是落地窗。谁也不敢保证正对面的那栋建筑里是否潜伏着狙击手将枪口对准了那个唯一能将人完全暴露的房间。贸然行动绝不是明智的选择，而继续留在这里也只是坐着等死而已，毕竟前后两排窗户可以将他们的行动暴露无遗，他们甚至无法站直身子。

“我们是不是应该先——”

没等她说完，斯夸罗便抓起了身旁还剩下半瓶的双氧水扔了出去。瓶子还未落地便听见一阵子弹扫射夹杂着落地玻璃四分五裂的嘈杂响动。等响声平息下来，瓶子便已经躺在了一地的玻璃渣中央。不用看便可以猜出那上面肯定是一排杂乱的子弹孔，换作是人类躯体的话恐怕是没有存活可能的。

库洛姆贴着墙小心地站起身，避开窗户外可以观察到的角度。

斯夸罗默不作声地往她的手腕上瞥了一眼，又匆忙地收回了视线。

 

她的左手腕上扣着一圈显眼的金属环，五天前他刚见到她时就注意到了。

「用来限制幻术师的。」当时她轻描淡写地解释道，「有它在我没法发动幻术。」说着不自觉地将袖口往下拉了拉，像是想通过这样的动作来掩饰自己的狼狈。

他没有向她询问更多的细节，只是简单地点了点头。其实也用不着询问，想来应该是被捉住的时候留下的吧——既然她能够凭借自己的力量逃出来，那至少说明用不了幻术的她也不会是个累赘，毕竟她还能够保住自己。对他来说这就足够了。

那金属环扣得很紧，紧得甚至有些阻碍了血液循环。在几次不可避免的接触中他都可以感觉到她左手的体温低得惊人，仔细看的话还可以发现关节处甚至透着青紫。即使不是医务人员他也可以猜到，再这样下去的话，她的左手就该废了。

对此她似乎没有过多的担心。

毕竟在这样的情境下，能保住这条命就是最大的安慰了。

 

“怎么办？”她叹了口气，看向他。

斯夸罗看了看她，又看了看大厅地板上已经看不出原形的瓶子，勾起半边嘴角不屑地说道，“冲过去。”继续呆在这里也是等死，不如和狙击手的子弹拼一拼速度。

说完他也贴着窗沿站起身，站定之后才再次对上她的视线。她知道那眼神里的意思是示意她随时可以行动，“如果我与碎片为伍了，至少你还可以另寻它路。”她不合时宜地打趣道，对方似乎并不准备回应的样子。事实上她自己再清楚不过斯夸罗真正的意图了。

——她先动身，这样他可以在身后确保她的安全。

无论过了多久依旧没有变的拐弯抹角的多余的温柔。

 

这样把命交给对方的共同作战对于他们而言已经不是第一次。

玛蒙死后她作为支援雾守在瓦利亚工作过一段时间，后来回想起来，其实一切拖泥带水含糊不清的微妙关系都是在那个时候遗留下来的。他不敢跨过那条界限，她亦不愿让彼此觉得难堪，于是便发展成了这般心照不宣又没有任何誓言约束的关系。

本来就应该是两个世界的人，没必要硬生生地把对方扯进自己的包围圈。只要在一同出生入死的时候能够感觉到彼此的连结就够了。这大概也能合理解释他们分明只是短暂共事却能够超乎寻常的默契。他们都不是优柔寡断妄自菲薄的人，当觉察到彼此之间的相处模式更倾向于男女之间的世俗关系时也能很快地接受并消化这个事实。

何况他们的共同认知是，绝对不会让这样的关系成为自己和对方的弱点。出于黑手党的天性。也出于对自己的正确定位。他们都知道自己在对方的世界里并不是被摆在最重要的那个位置的，所以让关系停留在这样暧昧而默契的阶段就足够了。

他能够在十年前的她来到十年后的世界时第一时间确信来自遥远方位的指环反应是她本人，也能够在彭格列十代目的继承式上一眼识破她制造出的幻术，如果有人留心到这些细节的话定不会认为这只是所谓的直觉。

这样的关系让她觉得安心。

 

尤其是在这样的情景下。

同伴们生死未卜下落不明，家族和组织七零八落危在旦夕，在他们面前只有对方。即使五天之前也只是各自逃亡过程中的偶遇而已，但至少自己不是一个人活着。

库洛姆确认了一下背包里的物品，拣出了几样或许用不上的丢在一旁。

“把包扔了。”斯夸罗看着她皱了皱眉，这样提议道。

“必要的东西还是得带着。”她看了他一眼，然后拉上拉链，将包抱进怀里，“你的左手……？”她盯着斯夸罗垂在身侧的左臂，用担心的口吻问道。

后者只是不置可否撇撇嘴，“动身吧。”

她也不再追问，从房门掩护的角度往大厅对面的建筑物望了过去。狙击手至少有三人，从刚才的扫射中可以看出，都是经验丰富的杀手。她对斯夸罗点了点头，调整了一下呼吸便一鼓作气冲了出去。

过程只有短短数秒，她起先是打算从大厅中央的沙发后面借着掩护冲过去，但又想沙发也不过只能掩护一时罢了，何况那种高度对于对面楼顶的狙击手来说根本算不上是死角，这种关头果然还是只能拼速度和敏捷程度了。

她不是没有躲过子弹，只是这样敌暗我明势力悬殊的情况是极为少见的。

当一枚子弹沿着她肩膀的方向而来时她及时地偏转了身体才没让子弹射进颈动脉里。那不足0.1秒的反应时间说是从死神手里捡回一条命都不为过，但从某种角度而言，把心脏暴露给敌人是危险的。

就在她转身的那个瞬间，另一枚子弹便冲着她的心脏直射了过来。

下一个瞬间她感觉身后有力量将自己扑向了地面。

 

斯夸罗在先后顺序上的考虑还是派上了用场。

他冲出去的时候甚至想到了大厅地板上是满地的玻璃碎渣，所以他与其说是扑，不如说是将自己放倒的同时顺势将库洛姆拉进了怀里，借着冲力滑进了对面建筑无法看见的死角里。

“斯夸罗先生？”她下意识地喊了一声他的名字，在听到他咬着牙从喉咙里挤出来的回应时才意识到自己正好压在他受伤的左臂上。她慌忙站起身，扶起斯夸罗闪进半步之遥的书房里，关上门。

巨大的冲击撕裂了背部的旧伤口，加上倒地时不可避免嵌进的玻璃碎片，当斯夸罗转过身时，库洛姆可以看见他长至腰际的银色发丝被一片触目惊心的血色浸透了。

“斯夸罗先生——”她扶住他摇摇欲坠的身体，不由皱了眉。

他偏过头给了她一个带有警告意味的眼神，她只好放了手，让他自己站稳。

“现在得先处理你的伤口。”她一边说着一边打开背包想从里面找出能够用来消毒的药水，却被斯夸罗一把抓住了手腕，背包的肩带从手里滑了出去。她在背包落地的清脆声响里用一秒钟的时间哀悼了一下玻璃瓶装的药水。

她对上斯夸罗的视线，后者的眼神像是要直接看进她体内的细胞里。

潮湿的血腥气息涌进感官里氤氲一片。

他用指腹不经意地磨拭着她手腕上的金属环，俯下身像扑食猎物一般吻住了她微张的双唇。示威一般地，却又带着隐蔽的只有她能够觉察到的温柔。她闭上眼回应他的吻，右手指尖爬上他缠着绷带的左臂。

这不是他们第一次接吻，但谁也不知道会不会是最后一次。

 

斯夸罗在那个吻变质之前及时地放开了她。

她无意识地咬了咬下嘴唇，蹲下身捡起了地上的背包，将里面打破的药水瓶一块一块拣了出来，所幸并没有碎得太细，清理不算困难，只是被药水浸湿的棉签应该是不能用了。她正准备将棉签扔出背包，又想到斯夸罗的伤口还没有消毒，犹豫了一下，决定就用已经浸透的棉签简单地清理一下，总比放着不管要好。

“斯夸罗先生。”她放下背包，对他晃了晃手里的半袋棉签。

这回斯夸罗倒是很配合，拉过一只还算完好的凳子坐下，将头发拢到了身前。大概也是知道这伤口若不及时处理会留下麻烦的后遗症吧。库洛姆盯着他被血浸透的后背发愣了几秒，然后叹了口气，略带无奈地说道，“还是把衬衣脱了吧，这样完全找不到伤口在哪里呢。”

斯夸罗应了一声，脱下衬衣之后才发现它几乎整个背面都被染成了红色。

“还好，伤不算重。”她的声音在身后传来，“只是没有及时处理，所以有些失血过多。”她的指尖抚过他背部从左肩斜到右侧后腰的伤口，“旧伤口也裂开了。”

对此斯夸罗只是毫不在意地哼了一声，示意她不必废话。在她仔细清理伤口的时候他沉默了一阵，然后开了口，“我得回瓦利亚一趟。”轻描淡写的语气。

她知道那前面其实还有一句，如果能活着出去的话。

 

四个多月的持久战让彭格列连同瓦利亚一起陷入了危险的境地。

秃鹫们削除彭格列的意图明确并且坚定，像是吃准了在单枪匹马敌不过的情况下抱作一团定能合力取胜一样，平日也有过明争暗斗的家族们在这个时候倒是站稳了战线，连内部的纠纷都没有发生过——抑或是发生过，却也不影响共同作战的大局。

库洛姆与总部失去联系是在三个星期之前，被俘虏则是在半个月前。她见到斯夸罗的时候其实刚逃出不久，正处在神经最紧张的时候，当得知对方也在不久前和瓦利亚总部失去了联系之时，她有那么一个瞬间觉得，其实就这样死在一起也不赖，至少她不是独自无人问津地离去。

但很快她就意识到这样的想法是愚蠢而可笑的。

无论如何，斯夸罗也不可能会让她就这样死在他面前。

 

“丫头。”

她小心地将绷带在他胸前打了个结完成包扎的时候，他这样开口道，于是她就维持着蹲在他身前的姿势抬起头看他，等他继续说下去。但斯夸罗似乎没有完成下文的意思，只是那样和她对视着沉默了一会儿，然后单手将她捞了起来让她侧坐在了他的大腿上，然后又是一个不带任何情欲意味的吻。

简直就像是拿亲吻当作止痛药一样。

起初她还试图从那个吻里琢磨出点什么来，但马上就放弃了。他们还没有心意相通到能通过交换呼吸来读懂对方的程度，从那个吻里她所能感觉到的仅仅是他们还活着而已。但事实上还活着就是万幸了。

斯夸罗侵略一般的吻并没有给她太多胡思乱想的机会，她在闭上眼全身心地投入进去之前只是模糊地想着，不知道他是否会这样亲吻他的每一个情人——她并不算是他的情人，但她想一个暗杀组织的二把手有两三个情人也不稀奇，即使斯夸罗看起来像是个彻头彻尾的禁欲派也会有正常男人的生理需求。

事实上她见过她们中的一个。

那时她为了与瓦利亚交换情报的任务而去了酒店找他，开门的便是那个女人。凌乱的金色长发，同样凌乱的深紫色绸制睡衣，颈间错落着几个并不起眼的吻痕。她及时地收回了视线，让自己看起来尽可能地镇静自若一些。

斯夸罗将未抽完的烟按灭在烟灰缸里，眼神示意她上前。

那天她离开的时候看到女人在用一种炫耀似的又充满敌意的目光盯着她。

库洛姆注意到她的口红得体而安分，和身上的睡衣完全两幅模样。

 

某些事情其实她是猜的到的。不敢承认罢了。

那个男人唯一那点未曾使用尚且完整的柔情全都给了她，这才是她与那些女人不同的地方。只是她不敢接受，他也就将那些都放心地存放在了她那里。对于他们这种刀尖舔血的生活来说，任何形式的誓言都是多余的。

这样心照不宣就足够了。

 

那个吻维持得比上一个要长久了一些。

别扭的姿势让她的脖子有些酸痛，斯夸罗又偏偏抬起了手在她的颈侧动脉上缓缓地磨拭了两下，这让她感觉自己的脉搏几乎要突突跳动着冲破动脉管了。那感觉比心跳还要刺激上几倍。在她感觉自己快要超负荷的时候，斯夸罗结束了那个漫长的吻。

“天色暗下来就动身。”他的声音听上去有些干涩。

她没有做声，只是简单地点了点头，然后站起了身，去收拾又被遗弃在一旁多时的背包，忽然觉得刚才那个吻简直是带上了一些生离死别的意味。

事实上他们在这栋建筑里呆的时间也够久了。

“去哪。”他问道，她反应了两秒才明白对方是在问她的打算。

她想了想，才回答道，“在和其他守护者们取得联系之前，我暂时还不能回去。BOSS有交代过我们不要独身靠近彭格列总部。”她顿了一下，“一起去瓦利亚吧。”

他用两秒的时间嘲笑了一下彭格列年轻首领的谨慎过度，“……随意。”其实他想说的是跟着他会比较危险，但又觉得那样过于矫情，何况按现在的情况看来，只身一人并不会让她更为安全。

他站起身活动了一下筋骨，感觉左臂的知觉已经恢复了大半，估摸着等到天黑时大概不会给自己的行动带来太多困扰。不用太勉强，能够有余力迎战就行，“武器？”他忽然想到什么似的又这样问道。

她拉开背包将内里展示给他看，“两把M92F，四个备用弹夹。”

不算充足，但应该能撑上一段时间。

何况他的剑可不需要更换弹药，只要无法使用幻术的她能保护好自己就可以了。

 

天色开始暗下来的时候他们便开始了行动。

他们所在的位置是建筑的二层，书房门口是一条横着的走廊，与大厅隔着半堵墙，猫着腰贴墙移动至楼梯口的过程很顺利，没有听见对面传来任何动静。楼梯在隐蔽处，一层是空的，他们尽量沿着墙避开了可监视的范围。

就在他们疑惑起为何一路的行动都如此顺利的时候，终于注意到了蹊跷的地方：大门敞开着，而他们分明记得躲进建筑的时候已经把门给堵死了。

——在他们藏身的期间，有人曾进入过这栋建筑。

就着这个信息，斯夸罗警惕的大脑里一瞬间闪过各种可能性的猜测，最后得出的结论让他不由地感到背脊发凉警铃大作，顾不得暴露行动的危险，右手捞过还未能作出反应的库洛姆便向着门口冲了过去。

“斯夸罗先——”尾音伴随着一声巨响戛然而止。

是爆炸。她紧缩的瞳孔闪烁了两下，震耳欲聋的声响撞得耳膜生疼。所幸他们二人随着爆炸的冲力扑倒在了街的对面，并未受到爆炸的直接伤害。她支起身子往对面不断坍塌的大楼看过去时，一群潜伏已久的杀手将枪口纷纷对准了还未来得及起身的二人，一边步伐熟练地将他们包围了起来。

“啧。”斯夸罗在包围圈中缓缓站起了身，用眸子不耐地将敌人打量了一圈。

被比这数量还要多上一倍的枪口指着脑袋时他都没有胆怯过。

下一秒他们交换了一下眼神，瞬间切换到了应战模式，先对手一步出了手。那群人大概是没有料到他们会直接动手反抗，都不同程度地愣了一下。即使只有半秒钟，对于他们来说也是不可多得的空隙，既然敌人让他们有机可乘他们又何必客气。放倒了正面包围过来的三个杀手之后，库洛姆迅速移动到了斯夸罗的右侧，将二人合作的攻击范围完全地施展开了来。

就在他们准备继续攻击时，一排从斜上方飞射过来的子弹阻断了他们的动作。

 

——是狙击手。

 

意识到这点的二人都不约而同地皱了眉。

然而更加糟糕的是，斯夸罗用他丰富的作战经验判断出，对方使用的是AS50——1.5秒内出弹5发子弹，即使是对速度相当自信的斯夸罗也顿时感到了棘手。

而对方可没有那个好心情等待他们继续行动，第二波的攻击便紧跟着招呼了过来，斯夸罗咬了咬牙，正准备躲开子弹，却被库洛姆拉住了袖口，往反方向带了过去，这时他才注意到这栋建筑事实上是一座简陋的教堂。怪不得藏身在对面的大楼里时总觉得它的屋顶看起来特别显眼。

库洛姆拉着他躲避的方向是教堂的大门，半掩着，轻易地便可以撞开。

虽然他更擅长室外作战，但被上下两个方位围攻时还是选择更加有限的作战视野比较有利。至少这样能更直观地锁定范围，把双方都摆到同样显眼的位置。

一排子弹精准地射穿了教堂里燃烧着的蜡烛，光线瞬间便暗了下来，月光透过彩绘玻璃模糊不清地洒进来，成为了教堂里唯一可见的一点光源。夜间战对于黑手党来说并不算是稀奇事，他们退到教堂中央偏后的位置时便立即展开了分工明确的作战方案。斯夸罗负责从门口追进来的杀手，库洛姆则需要对付梁上那些迅速折转了方向将枪口对准教堂内部的狙击手们。

凭借布局的优势，库洛姆闪进牧师讲台后蹲下，正好可以避开狙击手的子弹。她听着对方攻击的频率，适时地从讲台后探出身对准目标射击。这是种极为陈旧的作战方式，但也相当有效，何况她所剩的弹药并不多，盲目射击只会是有害无利。

 

但斯夸罗的情况明显要糟上一些。

受伤之后动作不便了很多，在交锋中他几度处于危险的被动状态，几次擦着子弹从死亡边缘将自己拉了回来，但还是不可避免地受了更重的伤。尽管躲过了几次，但左臂还是多出了两道口子，他几乎怀疑自己的左手已经废了。

“可恶！”忍不住低声咒骂了一句。

长时间浸泡在浓郁的腥锈味中，嗅觉似乎都暂时失灵了。他甩了甩头，努力使自己保持着清醒的意识，一边利落地挥剑砍向离自己最近的那个杀手。当他放倒最后一个带着恶意靠近的生命体时，教堂里又重新陷入了沉寂。

他深深地吸了一口气，月光落在剑刃上反射出冷利的银光。

“斯夸罗先生！”库洛姆向着他的身影小跑了过去，一边将手枪收进背包里。

他看了对方一眼，然后收回视线甩了甩剑身沾上的血迹。

“……走吧，去瓦利亚。”

 

说完这句话的时候，他的身影在她的视线里晃了一下。

她本想上前去扶住她，但最终还是选择了默不作声地站在原地。她知道他的自尊心不会允许自己接受任何来自他人带有怜悯意味的救助，哪怕只是分担他的重量。她甚至觉得，即使那些荣耀全部轰然倒塌之后，他依旧能够站立在废墟之上。

他从来都是骄傲并且独立的，没有人能够与他比肩。而他也不需要。

 

去往瓦利亚总部的路上斯夸罗始终一言不发，库洛姆走在他身后低下头盯着他所经过的路线，每隔几步便有滴落的血迹，起初的间距还很长，但在他沉默地走出将近一公里的路之后，那些血迹变得连贯了起来。

当她看见他所过之处已经是一条歪歪斜斜的不间断的红线时，终于开了口。

“斯夸罗先生，你需要先包扎一下伤口。”

听见她的声音，斯夸罗用右手抓紧了受伤的左臂，像是在掩耳盗铃。

“斯夸罗先生——”

“闭嘴。”他偏过头略带不耐地说道，连声音都是虚的，所以一开口他就后悔了，失血过多的狼狈怎么掩饰都是无济于事。他索性破罐破摔地加快了脚步。

她不知道他突然阴郁起来的原因，但她知道自己现在不能放任不管，于是她上前一步抓住了他的手臂想拦住他，后者却重心不稳地跌坐在了路边。被出其不意带倒的库洛姆摔得有些疼，她揉了揉擦伤的膝盖想站起身，却被斯夸罗死死地按住了肩膀，她抬起头，对上对方那双水银一般厚重的眸子。

“你不担心彭格列吗。”他问她。

她愣了一下，然后无奈地撇了撇嘴角，“担心也没有用，不是吗？”

斯夸罗就那样定定地看着她，没有继续往下说。

“我只希望大家能够好好地活着。”她叹了口气，在他身旁坐下。

最开始提问的那人仍旧不作声，盯着地面不知在想什么。

就在她打算再度站起身的时候，那人终于开了口，每一个音节都清晰得毋庸置疑，“瓦利亚不能死。”他说，“至少不能死在杂碎手里。”

 

其实他想说的是，十多年前的摇篮事件时，瓦利亚就几乎算是死过一回了。但事实上他是毫无怨言的，假如九代目老头子真的在那次事件中遣散了瓦利亚的话——但这回不一样，他们面对的敌人他甚至无法如数叫出名字。

XANXUS所说的垃圾，他眼中的杂碎，总之都是不入眼的东西。

所以瓦利亚不能在这次的围剿中败北，哪怕损失惨重也要苟延残喘地活下去，否则他们的名字会和瓦利亚一同成为黑手党的笑话。这绝对不是简单的所谓成王败寇，因为他们一开始就站在了黑手党世界的顶峰，连摔倒都会是极其狼狈并且滑稽的，甚至可能因此而粉身碎骨。

他知道彭格列并没有这般的觉悟，但他不一样。

因为他生来就是黑暗世界里不见光的生物。瓦利亚也是。

 

最终他还是安分地让库洛姆替他包扎了伤口。

就像他说的一样，瓦利亚还不能死，所以他必须活着。

起身之后他们决定先找间日租房住上一晚，一是天色已晚早过了城际列车运营的时间，再者斯夸罗所受的伤虽算不上致命但他们也并不用在这种事情上赌上性命。而选择日租房纯粹是出于职业习惯的考虑：离商业区较远，位于普通住宅区之间，并且没有正规酒店复杂的登记程序。一方面防止被轻易发现行踪，另一方面则是便于使用假身份。

他们所在的阿尔卡莫镇离巴勒莫说不上远也算不上近，不过重点是这里并不在黑手党们的主要势力范围之内，所以他们大可以安心地休息上一晚再动身。

日租房的房东是个约摸三十出头的女人，笑起来的时候带着抹不掉的风尘味。她上下打量了两个深夜来租房的客人一阵，从抽屉里摸出一串钥匙，“只有三楼尽头那个没有窗户的房间了，没得挑。”

库洛姆笑了笑表示并不介意。事实上没有窗户反而省去了他们至少一半的麻烦。

收完押金，女人踩着懒洋洋的步子带着他们上楼，木质的楼梯在脚下发出细微的吱吱呀呀的响动，但看上去意外地结实，“哦对了，别看楼梯这样，其实房间的隔音效果很好。”经过二楼转角的时候她回过头意有所指地对他们这样说道。这句话显然让二人都觉得有些尴尬，女人笑了笑，继续往楼上走去。

房间不大，但还算得上干净整洁，这多少让库洛姆放心了些。有厨房还有浴室，虽然前者对于只停留一晚的他们来说并不会派上多少用场。

女人倚在门口扬了扬钥匙，“先提醒一下，你们隔壁房间的客人还没有回来，她一向晚归。”顿了一下又暧昧地补充道，“职业需要。”尾音轻佻地上扬。

她见二人都没有提出异议，于是摆摆手，“那么，晚安。”然后带上了门。

 

女人离开之后二人出于职业本能地迅速检查了一遍房间的角落。除去没有窗户之外倒是和普通的住所没有任何区别，而且房间里没有监控摄像头，大概是为了在发生偷窃事件时第一时间撇清可能沾上的任何麻烦吧。

库洛姆打开储物柜，从里面翻出了一瓶医用酒精。

“需要换绷带吗？”她问道，看向斯夸罗。

后者正坐在床沿翻着床头柜上的旅游手册含糊不清地表示随意。

库洛姆耸了耸肩，“那好吧。”她站起身，盯着通风口打量了几秒之后转过头对斯夸罗问道，“早晨第一班城际列车是几点？”

“不知道。”斯夸罗回答得倒是干脆，“大概是八点。”

他对这些无关紧要的时刻表向来是不上心的，不过自从他的爱车在路上报废之后他开始觉得自己或许应该留意一下这些一点都不可爱的数字了，毕竟谁也不敢确定那种分秒必争的时刻什么时候会到来。

“不联络一下瓦利亚的大家吗？”

斯夸罗抬起头看了她一眼，“如果能联络得上，路斯利亚早该来消息了。”

他敢保证，他从来没有像现在这样觉得路斯利亚其实还是很可靠的。毕竟在瓦利亚，如此关心同伴生死的大概也只有路斯利亚了。

库洛姆不着痕迹地叹了口气，向斯夸罗走了过去，“你在紧张。”她说，右手轻轻地搭在了他的肩膀上，“是在担心瓦利亚总部已经被攻陷了吗？”

“啰嗦。”斯夸罗挪开视线，语气显得有些不耐。他当然不愿意承认自己心里隐约觉察到的不妙。瓦利亚怎么可能被攻陷——就在他觉得无所适从的时候，面前之人俯下了身在他的嘴唇上轻柔地吻了一下。

那是个带有安慰性质的吻，但或许比那还要更加纯粹一些。

——她承认自己只是忽然很想吻他而已。

 

当然，任何心血来潮都是需要付出代价的。

 

被毫无预警地扯倒在床上时库洛姆愣了大概有一秒，但也只是那么一秒而已，随即她便若无其事地笑了笑，伸手压下对方距离她本就不远的那颗脑袋再次吻上了那双弧度紧绷着的双唇，蜻蜓点水一般地。

“——这是邀请？”斯夸罗撑起上身，直直地看进她的眸子里问道。

被提问的那人抬起手按上对方颈后的椎骨，轻声回答道，“Come ti piace.”

语言是一种很奇妙的东西。

那种他平日熟悉的频繁使用的甚至有些厌倦的别人称之为母语的东西在他看来或许只是交流工具一般的存在，但在某些特定的场合，比如说现在，异国的恋人——暂且算作恋人吧，事实上关于这点他们二人从未有过多余的考虑——用着不熟练的腔调和咬字对他发出意味明确的准许时，那种感觉是可以贯穿神经的。

于是他再度俯下了身，吻上了对方的耳垂，“Sì，Sua Maestà.”

停留在他颈后的手指隔着衬衣顺着他的脊梁一路往下，停在第一节腰椎上。

感觉到对方因为紧张亦或是不安而在轻微地颤抖着，斯夸罗略微支起身子，将吻印在了她的额头上。他并没有多少充足的耐心，但面对库洛姆的时候他会觉得自己的行为举止总是不由自主地变得更加谨慎起来。

——或许可以称得上是某种程度而言的温柔。

与此同时，库洛姆的手指顺着他的腰线划进了二人身体之间的空隙，开始自下而上小心地解着他衬衣的纽扣，动作缓慢而轻柔。大概也是为了给自己一点缓冲的时间。她手指的温度很低，接触到他的身体时引起一点条件反射的生理性颤栗。

他吻上她的颈侧时走神地想着那应该是她左手的金属环引起的。

当她完全地把那件衬衣脱下来之后，忍不住伸手抚上了他后背那道伤口。

已经结了疤，但那道深深的口子依旧会让人觉得有些触目惊心。

 

那是真正属于他的世界。

充满阴谋与杀戮的，总是伴随着腥风血雨的世界。他在那个世界里挣扎前行的年岁甚至比她能够记起的回忆还要长，长得让他几乎已经陷在里面与之融为一体了。

那个世界她从未有过直观的感受与接触，即使成为了彭格列的守护者，她与那个世界还是存在着明显隔阂——事实上，就连她在瓦利亚工作的短暂时期也没有真正进入过那个世界。

越是无比贴近越是能清醒地认识到彼此的距离。

 

库洛姆动了动腰，示意对方可以继续。

得到准许的斯夸罗俯身吻了吻她的嘴角，然后半支起上身，开始缓慢而规则地律动了起来，一边居高临下地看着她脸上的表情，像是要将她整个纳入眼底。

身上瞬间离开的温度让库洛姆有些不适应，她半睁着眸子看向他，动了动嘴角，“我……”后面的句子还未出来，开口便是一串绵软的呻吟。她索性咬住了下唇，侧过脸想避开对方的视线。

后者显然没有那么好心地打算放过她。既然得到了占有允许，他又岂会踌踌躇躇假装坐怀不乱。于是他伸手捏住她的下颚，俯身直截了当地再度吻住了她。那是个带有侵略意味的吻，混合着她断断续续含糊不清的呻吟声。

在感觉到他加快了挺入的速度时，她忍不住伸出手环住了他的肩膀。但对方像是总不愿随她之意一般将她的手扯了开，举过她的头顶按在床头板上，拇指一遍一遍地磨拭着她左腕的金属环仿佛要将其嵌入她的血肉之内。她不知道对方为何会对那个金属的环状物如此执着。

此时她因为血液不流通而泛着青紫的左手依旧冰冷得骇人，他维持了这个姿势许久，又放缓了动作，捉起她的左手虔诚地吻了一下，温热的嘴唇和冰冷的手指形成鲜明的对比。

 

而后她忽然想起，左手之于他本就是有着特殊含义的。

他为了剑道而自行舍弃的那只手，现在是由没有生命机制的义肢所代替的。并非残缺，而是对他一整个过去的见证，甚至可以说是他的荣耀所在。而现在他用双唇略显柔情地亲吻她的左手，就像是某种无声的誓言一般。

那种他们从来都不需要的，却无比渴求的誓言。

 

当晚她是在他的怀里睡去的。

那对他们而言是种极为奢侈的行为，过分的温存总是意味着更加沉重的离别。他是个不擅长温柔的剑士，所以他所能做到的不过是在她沉沉睡去的时候将她小心地圈入怀中，然后跟着小憩一会儿而已。对他来说这已经是越界。

她醒来的时候是早晨七点一刻，房间里因为没有窗户而仍旧是漆黑一片，唯一的光线来自厨房的方向，她闻见速溶咖啡廉价的香气，正想唤那人的名字，厨房的光却又熄了下去，然后她听见脚步声往床边蔓延过来，于是出了声，“斯夸罗先生？”倒不是刻意的疏远，只是习惯性的称呼罢了。

听见她的声音，斯夸罗便伸手打开了房间的顶灯。一瞬间亮起来的刺眼光线让她不适地皱了皱眉，眼前花白的一片。等视网膜上的映射渐渐清晰起来之后，她又抬起头看他，一时间二人都有些不知所措。

“我——”最终还是斯夸罗先开了口，“你要吃早饭吗？”这大概是句废话，但他实在不知道该如何寻找话题，纯粹是为了缓和气氛而已。

“嗯。”她点点头，“一会儿去问问房东附近哪里有早餐店吧。”

斯夸罗应了一声，然后沉默了一会儿，像是欲言又止的模样。半晌他才说道，“你……”刚冒出一个音节便顿住了，斟酌了一阵才继续道，“……刚才彭格列那边来消息了。”又顿了一下，“是山本那小子，说是泽田通知守护者们都回巴勒莫一趟。”

起初她因为这个消息而欣喜了一番，为好不容易再次取得的联系，但立刻她便注意到了不对劲的地方：对方说的是「巴勒莫」，而不是「彭格列总部」。她皱了下眉，小心地问道，“总部——？”

“大概。”对方很快便打断了她的询问，看起来有些烦躁，“说是叫你不要多想，总之先回去一趟就知道了。”大概是觉得自己的语气有些生硬，又补充道，“——不要太担心，那也只是猜测而已。”

“……嗯。”她点了点头，没有再继续追问下去。

 

之后他们便下楼退了房，房东睡眼惺忪地收起钥匙然后抬起头打量了他们一眼。

“早上好。”她说，带着没睡醒的鼻音，“昨晚睡得还好吗？”然后就那么站了一会儿才想起还要退给他们多出的押金，“唔，欢迎下次再来。”一边从抽屉里取出几张纸币点了点，然后递了出去。

“麻烦您了。”库洛姆礼节性地对她笑了笑，便跟着斯夸罗的背影离开了。

去往车站的路上二人都一言不发，倒也没显得气氛尴尬，只是习惯性的沉默罢了。

他们在车站附近买了三明治当作早餐，然后坐上了第一班开往巴勒莫的列车。就像以往无数次结束任务回巴勒莫一样，就好像几日以来的行动只是一次普通的出行。

 

“那……”下车之后她抬起头看他，“再见？”

斯夸罗略显生硬地点了点头，不知道该说些什么便索性什么都不说了。

这并不是他们第一次分别，事实上他们的每次相聚都像是为了分别而存在一般，聚了又散也不过是形式罢了。只是这一回似乎更像是劫后余生的离别，多了些分道扬镳的意味。除非彭格列和瓦利亚能够顺利地度过这场劫数。

先转身的是斯夸罗，并非绝然，而是他向来不擅长面对这种场景。

库洛姆不自觉用右手抚过左腕上的金属环，看向他的背影。

“……如果还能再见就好了。”

对于他们来说，能活着见面就是最大的安慰了。

她觉得他们每一次见面都像是最后一次。

斯夸罗走远之后她从口袋里摸出手机，翻到一张斯夸罗背靠着颓败的墙面沉默地抽着烟的照片，那是他们藏身在大楼里时她随手拍下的，自然没有让当事人发现。

她盯着照片在原地站了几秒，然后按下了删除键。

 

——如果还能够再见面，那么一切回忆都是微不足道的。

她收起手机，转身走出了车站。

 

 

【全文完】


End file.
